Removed
by Dark13Fairy
Summary: A young girl, now teenager always thought she deserved to be alone but wanted to be strong, what happens when she discovers the dark truth about herself and how her past is linked to her future?


Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters!

**(I promise Amu is in this, she won't be recognised as you know her appearance to be, so early on!)**

I stood in the kitchen trying to stay out of room and out of my adopted mother's way while she threw random objects across the dining room and almost into the kitchen while talking loudly on the phone about my sister's new achievements while complaining about me getting detention again.

My sister's Ran, Miki, Sue and Dia were the talented ones in the family, they were my adopted siblings but mean the world to me. They were all 16 years old and twins except Dia was 17 and the oldest and each had sun kissed, tanned skin and were each around 6'2 while I was pale and the outcast at 4'11.

Ran is the athletic, sporty, energetic cheerleader who keeps her reddish, pink hair in a constant side ponytail beneath a pink visor with a large red-heart clip on it. Red friendly eyes with a soft smile is usually wearing her pink cheerleader one piece outfit. Along with pink sneakers and matching light pink socks, she wears a pink bandanna around her neck constantly and always has her pink pom poms in hand. If she isn't wearing her cheer-leading outfit then she's in a pink wool jumper with pink denim shorts to match and still got her pom poms with her.

While Miki is an artist and amazing painter with great fashion taste whose style is a light blue tank top that has frills down the middle and a long light-blue bow on the back, she wears red boots with dark blue shoelaces that lace it up and her shirt that has light blue sleeves with ruffles at the end. Her hair is stuffed into an oversized dark blue hat that has a blue spade clip on the side and either in her hand or her blue spade bag are her assortment of paint brushes and a blue baton for self defence that looks like a treble-clef, her blue eyes appear cold and calculating and she rarely smiles but is kind and caring.

And Sue who is number 1 cook and one of the kindest people you could ever meet, she is almost always at the local bakery and usually wearing a poofy, green dress with plenty of frills and ribbons and a light green apron with bows at the neck and waistline and frills at the bottom. Her hair is tied in pigtails and has a big clover-clip on the left one, she always wears a big smile and her green eyes sparkle happiness, she's easy to get along with and everyone loves her cooking. She has yet to hear a complaint, especially with her homemade raspberry cheesecake.

Along with who is Diamond is the oldest at 17. Diamond or as I, my siblings and close friends sometimes call her Dia. She is sweet although comes off as cold hearted and uncaring due to not smiling often unless she's in front of fans or forced to. She has an incredible voice and already works for a record company and is a singer, she could have moved out of home permanently but like the others, she stays and claims it's because she cant let me have all the fun' We always say she could be a model because she has the elegance and appearance with her favourite outfit being a bright yellow mini idol dress with wings like flaps sewn on the back. Her golden hair in a ponytail with her headphones on with double gold diamonds on each side and a yellow ribbon attached to her neck with straps that finish at her waist along with yellow ballerina shoes with a red bow tied around her ankles however when she isn't at the studio or in her favourite outfit, yellow boots that come up to her inner thighs and black snug denim jeans and a red off the shoulder shirt with a gold diamond on the right shoulder. Her gold hair's usually up in a high ponytail or cascading down her back and slightly hiding her gold eyes from view.

Then there's me. I'm Tori. Unfortunately I have had to change my name several times. I'm sure it will change again. My hair fell half way down my back and was a dark ocean blue and usually held back with a cross-shaped hair clip, I have honey-gold eyes and usually have resting bitch face or a cold stoic expression but sometimes let my hair fall in waves around my back, hugging my body and clinging to my face,

I'm 15 and a high school student, a loner and a loser. I refuse to let anyone except my sister's close to me. I'm 4'11 and still growing.

My father disappeared when I was just 5 years old and when I was 12, my mother was killed. I ended up going through the foster system and a lot of Families before they gave up.

Although my foster mum definitely disliked me, her daughter's immediately took to being there for me and really took on the role of being my sisters.

Although we were close, I felt like something was off about me, like I was insane. Every day for 3 years I had nightmares and would always wake with a fresh deep cut on my right wrist which would bleed lots and sting and then in just mere minutes would heal and leave an old scar like it never bled.

At first I thought it was normal and was going to ask my sister's if they knew if I did anything in my sleep but one day I overheard our mum talking about how much of a freak I am and how she wishes she wasn't stuck with a weirdo like me because she would see me outside whispering to 'the trees like someone is listening or playing near the lake where a girl went missing. I kept the secret to myself after that.

As I grew I didn't look mature or elegant like my sister's, I wished I looked as pretty as them. My hair was styled

I was brought out of my wishing and brooding when my honey colour eyes widened as I took in the time on the clock on the wall, slamming down my plate and uneaten pancakes I stood up and glared at my sister's before whispering angrily. "I'm going to be late! Why didn't someone tell me?"

Before anyone could respond I was grabbing my red and black briefcase and raced out the wood door, slamming it shut behind me and wincing as I heard my adoptive mother shouted "You are paying for that!" Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard but I shook my head and ignored the giggles and laughter as my sister's begun to follow behind at a slow walking pace as they calmly chartered as we headed to school, of course I lost them after I turned the corner of the first block and began my mad dash to be on time.

Once finally there I took a moment to see the bell hadn't rung and classes weren't in session so I had time to catch my breath. Unfortunately running 12 blocks in 2 minutes wasn't my strong point

Most students and I were all standing in the white wall, grey locker filled hall when a girl with a look of hatred in her seemingly glowing eyes threw her burning hot coffee all over me, I attempted to hold back my tears that threatened to spill down my pale porcelain cheeks.

My pink hair was only covering one honey colour eye from view as the peach coloured skinned, short curly auburn redheaded, green eyes demonic human Saaya stood in front of me.

Even through stinging eyes I could see every hair on her evil head was perfectly in place, her eyes outlined in bright pink eye-shadow and mascara filled with amusement and her pink lip gloss smile looking terrifying as she showed her perfect white teeth in a smirk while her brushing off invisible dust from her uniform that was in perfect condition. Her white blouse hugging her chest and her black skirt barely down to her thighs with tall red heels.

I closed my eyes before blinking rapidly as I tried to wipe the coffee off my face.

As her and the other students began laughing at my pain, I turned to run away when I bumped into one of my few friends, Utau.

She was beautiful, her blonde soft hair was in two pigtails that reached her mid-thighs and she had only a bit of mascara and black eye-shadow around her purple eyes, she looked stunning in the school uniform while I knew I looked more like a drowned rat. She wore a silver cross around her neck as a fashion statement and instead of her favourite outfit, a black dress with grey corset and black heels, she was wearing the required uniform.

The required white button up blouse sagged around me and made my black tank top beneath it visible and was only slightly covered by my black unbuttoned blazer.

I was glad it covered my bra from view while my plaid red and black cotton mid thigh skirt was damp and uncomfortable against my skin. I tried to smooth it out and hoped it would dry quickly.

I wanted to ignore the taunts of the students surrounding us as I tried to sprint past my friend but she held out her arms to stop me as her purple eyes turned murderous and narrowed into slits as he went off at the bimbo who upset me.

I have a small smile as she insulted the demon before us and warned her to get lost before my sister's arrive, knowing that Saaya was afraid to anger them because they had a way of making popular people, nothing more than dirt below the students feet on the soccer fields.

They would never forgive what she did to me but I didn't tell them. They were close to Saaya. I knew it when I first met them and being their sibling doesn't stop me being an outcast.

The tears fell harder as I tried to recall a time where I wasn't bullied, teased or picked on. I don't know what I did to make Saaya hate me so much however I didn't stick around to her what words she spoke as I pushed my friends arm away and sprinted out of the hall, through the soccer field, interrupting a match and into the thick overgrown trees isolating the back of the school. Only stopping when I couldn't see the school in sight if I looked back or hear any other students nearby, I fell to the ground, curling up in a ball form and cried.

Sobs wracked my body as I wished I could be more emotionless, uncaring and cold.


End file.
